fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenarah Nells
Fenerah Nells 'is a dragon slayer from the Fairytail Guild. She works alone, taking solo missions only, therefore she has never attempted to reach a higher wizardry rank than mage. She is the twin sister of Takeshiro, whose location is currently unknown. 'Appearance ' '''Fenerah is an average hight twenty two year old female. Her hair is shaved around the sides, leaving a large tuft of grey hair on the top of her head which she has dip dyed blue so many times it is now naturally stained blue, although she does still continue to dye it to make the colour brighter. She wears a simple two part tight outfit, with major joints such as knees, elbows and belly cut out to maximise her ability to move. she wears a light blue half cut feline mask with a mesh over the eyes and patterns on the cheeks and forehead. She has elf like ears and a small blue stud earring in her left ear. She wears flexible sock like boots without a sole so she can bend her feet easier. they are lined with a thin layer of fluff which is folded over the top of the boot to keep her toes warm. She has bandages all the way up her right arm and halfway up her left arm which end at the the fingers. She wears them to improve her grip on buildings and other objects as her she gets nervous easily and so her hands are often sweaty. She has a katana in a sheath on her back, and a cape with a split down the middle for where the katana sheath sticks out. She wears a second fabric mask under her feline mask which covers up features such as the mouth and the nose. Personality Fenerah is very shy and nervous, she doesn't enjoy any kind of contact with other humans and avoids talking to people where possible. On the other hand she connects more with species outside the human race, most commonly seen as her strong bond with her exceed comet. She doesn't like keeping much precious to her so will often break gifts if given them and throw away objects holding sentimental value so she doesn't have to worry about protecting them and keeping them safe. In this sense she is sometimes seen as quite selfish, as she has never explained her motives to anyone. She gets easily annoyed and impatient and will completely break down if put into a stressful social situation. She is ready to take on any challenge in the wizarding world and will tackle any task that gets thrown at her with full force and effort. Backstory WIP Magic and Abilities '''Heavenly body Dragon Slayer Magic - '''This is a powerful magic type based around astronomical objects and the power to manipulate space. Fenerah learnt this magic from her adopted father Eos. He taught her how to harness this magic and how to use her chosen enchanted weapon, her katana, to increase her magical abilities. *'Meteor This spell increases both the speed and accuracy of Fenerah's attacks. In this attack, her body is surrounded in Heavenly body magic, and increases her speed to tremendous levels. During this, she uses her katana as an advantage to hit her oponent with several consecutive attacks with a magic infused katana. *'Altairis '''In this attack, Fenerah creates a large object above her using the surrounding shadows, which creates a sort of black hole, which she can send at the enemies, causing a large explosion and crushing her oponent with it's density and extreme quantities of gravity. *'Sema 'Fenerah's personal favourite attack she has to offer, although it uses up immense amounts of power and can therefore only SAFELY be used once during battle which allows her to continue fighting after the attack, if she uses it a second time she will be left unconcious and won't consequently be able to go on fighting. In this attack she brings forth the power of a meteor, which she summons from the sky, as it falls to the ground, it increases in size and starts spining quickly, causing a huge explosion and massive amounts of destruction. *'Grand Chariot 'Fenerah uses this attack rarely in battle, as she believes the power of it cannot match her attack 'Sema'. In this attack she summons several magic seals, depending on the number of oponents, and each of the seals release a light blast down to the opponent, creating a constelation on the ground and lighting up, attacking the oponent with several beams of light. *'Eclipse A very simple spell that Fen sometimes uses if she believes a darkness advantage is necessary. This spell encases any light source in the battle location in darkness, creating a pitch black arena for her and her opponent. While Fenerah can't directly see in the dark some of her spells can be cast in a way which means they will direct themselves naturally at the opponent and therefore she is less likely to miss without the need to aim. *'Meteor shower '''One of her most commonly used spells. This spell is used to fire several meteors out of the palms of her hands. This was one of the spells she first learnt from Eos. Alternatively she can use this spell to combine the magic she would usually use for several meteors into one and make a more powerful single hit. *'Heavenly body dragon roar Same as any other dragon roar, she sends a blinding beam of light at her enemy as her dragon Eos would. *'Heavenly body dragon wing attack '''Same as any other dragon roar, she sends two lights slicing through the air at her enemy with a 'dragon wing movement'. *'Heavenly body dragon Iron fist Same as any other iron fist attack, her fist lights up with a spiral of light spinning round it rapidly, depending on her ethernano levels planets may appear orbiting swiftly around her wrist, she uses it to punch the enemy with a close range attack. Enchanted weaponary'''- '''Fenerah taught herself how to infuse her katana with heavenly body magic, which causes the blade to light up during battle and deal more power. There is also a small lacrima in the handle of the blade, which gathers ethernano from the surrounding air. Fen has learnt how to use the collected ethernano so any collected is supplied to her immediately. Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters